Long Live The Queen
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen who lived in a kingdom with her King. But when a war broke out the Queen said farewell until it was safe for her to return, until he had regained their kingdom. Now the Queen is coming home but an evil witch has cursed them with a spell to rid the world of the King and Queen. She declared war and it's the biggest war they've ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone,_

_So this is the new idea that I had for a story and there are some changes from the original TVD/TO plot. Bonnie is still a witch and Katherine and Kol are still alive. Everything with the travellers happened, but Bonnie was never the anchor and the other side was never falling apart, it was just the travellers completing the spell that was the problem. Matt now has a daughter and Caroline's mother died in the traveller dilemma. _

_I really hope you enjoy it, this is just an overview of everything that has happened and the second chapter will be when the current story begins. Please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen who lived in a kingdom with her king. They were the strongest, most powerful beings in the whole of the land. But one day war broke out against the King and the Queen left to stay safe and live happily ever after; until the King was able to join her._

_The king won the war and regained his kingdom, ruling over all of the beings that lived there. But there was one witch who was not happy that the Queen was coming home. She thought up an evil spell to rid the world of the King and all his followers, including the Queen. She declared war against him and it was the biggest war the world had ever seen._

* * *

"Are you two sure you don't want to join us? It isn't going to be the same without all of the gang together!" Caroline cried, looking on at the loving couple standing hand in hand in front of her. It was lovely to finally get the chance to see them both happy.

Caroline felt the strong presence of her friends surrounding her and nothing made her happier; knowing that she was finally getting everything she'd ever dreamed of.

"No, you have fun Blondie. We'll be sure to come and visit" Damon winked, his arm instinctively linking around Elena's shoulder and Caroline smiled, even Damon's eyes had a twinkle in them and seeing Elena's bright smile made it worth it, especially after everything she'd been through.

As she looked on at her two best friends she nodded, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she turned to her right, looking into the beautiful brown eyes of her best friend.

"You ready Bonnie?" She asked, her smile beaming as she felt the arm of her best friend interlinking with hers as she picked up her bag off the floor. She turned to her left, picking her own bag off of the floor as she smiled. "You Stefan?" He nodded at her, returning her grin and she squealed slightly as they made their way to the little red car that would be assisting them on their adventures.

As Stefan opened up the boot and the three friends placed their bags safely into the trunk Caroline turned around and gave her friends one last wink, earning a chuckle, before she hopped round to the passenger side and slipped in, opening her window to enable her to wave goodbye.

Bonnie slipped in in the back seat, next to the rest of their belongings and she too, wound down her window. The two girls were awaiting Stefan who had gone back round to bid farewell to his brother when Elena skipped over to them, a huge smile on her face and she leant down between the two girls' windows.

"Damon's going to take me to Paris!" She squealed in excitement and the three friends giggled slightly, Caroline's hand reaching out to squeeze that of her best friends.

As the three girls looked behind them to see the official Salvatore pat on the back, they smiled before Stefan slapped down on the boot and jumped in the driver's seat, a huge smile on his face. He looked over at Caroline and nodded. "Are we ready?" He asked, taking a glance over at Bonnie as well and she returned his smile.

"Let's do this!" At the sound of the engine Caroline turned to wave goodbye to her friends before turning and facing forward, her head resting against the seat as her hand flopped out the window, the wind blowing through her hair, smelling fresh and light as a huge smile formed; this was the start of their adventure.

* * *

The rain was beating down against the concrete floor around them and Bonnie held her hand up against the window of the car, looking at her from inside as she frowned. Caroline looked at her friend, getting splashed continuously by the rain flying off the roof of the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan shouted, the rain making it harder for them to hear each other, despite the vampire hearing.

Caroline nodded, a small smile forming on her face as the rain soaked her, her hair flattened to her head. "I have to do this. I won't be long and I'll come straight to Australia afterwards" She exclaimed, reaching forward and winding her arms around his neck, breathing in his smell one last time before she pulled away, grabbing her bag from the boot and running over to her cab, her boots splashing in numerous puddles making her legs even more wet if that was possible. Opening the door she turned, waving one last time at Bonnie before sliding into the cab and slamming the door after her, a large sigh escaping her as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"The French Quarter please" She smiled at the driver before turning back towards the window, watching as the rain droplets raced down the window.

Pulling at her shorts she felt completely underdressed for the weather, her shorts and boots not helping at all in keeping her dry and her crop top caused the rain to reach every part of her body. Luckily for her, she was able to flash out of the rain quicker than she could as a human. Smiling to herself she laughed slightly, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A human asked as Caroline walked into the courtyard, the rain still beating down. Caroline turned, looking at the blonde women as she stood holding a steaming hot mug hiding from the rain under the stairs.

"I'm looking for-" She started, shouting over the rain to enable the human to hear her.

"Caroline?" She spun round, her breath hitching in her throat slightly as she looked up at him standing there in all his glory on the balcony. His hair messy and his shirt hanging open as he smiled down at her. She blinked quickly, pushing the hair away from her face before she dropped her bag and flashed up to him, meeting him midway on the stairs as her arms flung around his neck. She smiled, breathing in his scent and revelling being in his arms, his touch sending goose bumps over her exposed skin.

She heard his breath halter and his heart quicken, he was obviously not expecting this greeting and he breathed out, his voice husky.

"Hello love" He smirked, the rain covering him also leaving his bare chest exposed and far too distracting to Caroline who smiled up at him before looking over his shoulder to see the friendly faces of Rebekah and Elijah, Hayley and two dark haired women. Along with the blonde human of course.

It seemed everyone had heard her entrance and was surprised at the greeting between herself and Klaus.

"Is this his girl?" One of the dark girls asked, a large grin on her face and Caroline turned back to Klaus, a huge smile forming on her face also as she laughed, reaching forward as her lips lightly touched over his, sparks erupting between them and everyone else in the courtyard that night was as shocked as he was at her version of 'hello'.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Caroline had now fully understood what she had walked in on. Klaus and his siblings were currently in a war between themselves, a number of other vampires and also the witches of the quarter.

Despite her less than friendly welcoming Caroline had really enjoyed the company of Cami, Hayley, Rebekah and the two young witches Davina and Sophie who were all working with Klaus and residing under both his and his siblings protection.

Despite Caroline and Hayley's rough interaction to begin with, Caroline had understood that Hayley did what she had to to find her family and despite everything that had happened, she was still loyal to Tyler and helping him to fit in with his new pack; the pack which was currently residing in California.

Caroline and Klaus had soon become the power couple of the quarter and she loved that he trusted her enough to help him on his missions to become king. But one night, something switched in Caroline as she looked around her at the young women in hiding and the constant war, pain and torture that was happening. Klaus was becoming more and more stressed and with his stress came anger, death and destruction. Something that, despite having accepted in Klaus, Caroline was still not happy about completing herself unless it was deemed necessary.

So one night after having had a lengthy and detailed conversation with Stefan and Bonnie; who had found a beautiful apartment for them in Australia, she packed up her bags and walked down to the courtyard where everyone was involved in a celebratory dinner after the death of a number of their enemies.

She smiled at everyone despite having earnt a number of frowns and Klaus flashed over to her, his arms reaching out to her as he looked into her eyes with concern.

"What's going on love, is everything okay?" He asked and she smiled slightly, although she felt nothing but sadness over the thought of leaving him.

"You're in the middle of a war Klaus, it's something that you and your siblings need to focus on and as much as I love being a part of it and spending time with you, I think it would be better if I continued on with my journey until you have a kingdom for me to call home" She whispered to him, knowing that only he would hear and she sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry either because I will be coming back to you and I am yours and only yours, but until it's safe for me and this war is over, I'm going to go back to my adventure with Bonnie and Stefan" She continued and he smiled down at her as he reached forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"As long as you are happy and safe and come back to me, then do as you wish sweetheart. I will miss having you as my partner in crime though" He joked, pulling back and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to the other members of the party.

"Caroline is going to continue on in her adventures until this kingdom is well and truly ours and it is safe for her to be here, I think the pain she has been through in the past two weeks is enough to be able to understand her reasoning. Say farewell everyone" Klaus spoke, his hands interlinking in front of him as he watched his light beam of hope hugging those she had grown so fond of over the past two weeks and wishing them luck and safety.

He would wait for her and he now had an even stronger motivation to win this war so his queen could return home.

* * *

Two years had passed since that night in which Caroline had left New Orleans. Two years later and a number of new wars were being fought against the Mikaelson trio as more and more supernatural beings tried to defeat them; all failing of course.

Caroline had flown out to Australia where Stefan, Bonnie and herself had spent lazy days relaxing on the Gold Coast, trying their hand at surfing, water sports and it was where Caroline had fallen in love with the passion of horse riding. She bought three new horses that were currently kept in one of the beach stable resorts. Caroline had befriended another young vampire and her friends who took her and Stefan to all of the best vampire spots over Australia. Whilst Bonnie had studied her witch craft with a number of new families she had met on their travels. They did however have to be careful of the number of werewolf packs currently residing in Australia and it was safe to say that they were in charge the majority of the time.

After that the trio had travelled to Africa, where they were introduced to a number of African werewolf tribes and vampire communities, all of whom worked alongside the humans of Africa. The witches, however, were the true rulers in Africa and relished in their power from the land.

They then travelled to New York where it was clear that the vampires were in charge; probably due to the vast number of people that lived there. It was one of the busiest places of course and perfect for the vampires to slip in and feed on everyone. They had thoroughly enjoyed meeting a number of different supernatural beings whilst travelling the globe. But they finally decided to settle down in California where they had secured a beautiful detached property up in the Californian forest, the perfect place for Caroline to keep her three transported horses from Australia.

There were no neighbours for miles which was perfect for the trio to live out their supernatural pursuits. Bonnie had loved using the nature around her to practice her witch craft and she was becoming stronger each day. Stefan loved the miles of forest surrounding them which allowed him to spend time outside and relish in the beauty of the waterfalls. It also allowed him to feed on more human blood without causing too much of a threat if he went overboard.

Caroline spent the majority of her day's horseback riding and she would race up and down the many trails throughout the forest continuously, loving the feeling of being completely at one with the magnificent creatures.

Living in California meant that they were also close to Matt, who had moved here with his wife and young daughter a couple of months ago. Matt was trying to live out his human days the best way that he could but after his wife died of a heart attack and left him as a single parent; it had become more of a struggle. Which was why Caroline had loved becoming 'Auntie Caroline' as she cared for little Jessie when Matt was out of town or at work, she even had her own nursery in the house.

In addition to that, the trio had also come across Tyler and his pack as they travelled across California and enjoyed the freedom and small amount of vampires that resided there. Tyler and Caroline had moved past their issues and were now good friends like they used to be.

Their lives were perfect and with the surprising visits from Damon and Elena, there was nothing more that they could wish for, until the biggest threat they would all have to face started to unwrap and slowly began pulling it all apart.

* * *

_There you go, so it's kind of snippets of what happened to everyone since the travellers and the current time. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think in a review if you like *hint hint*._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

It was early in the morning when Caroline stirred in her bed, pushing the covers off her in frustration at her inability to sleep. This had been happening so much recently and it was driving her crazy. She looked around her room and her eyes eventually settled on the window. The sky was still pitch black but far away on the horizon she saw an inkling of yellow as the sun began to rise over the sea. Even though she was surrounded by vast forests and land, she could still see the sun rising every morning and every morning she wondered what it would be like to watch it rising from sea level.

Sitting up, her hearing focused in on the soft sound of the munching on hay and she smiled, who needed an alarm clock when you had the beauty of wonderful magnificent creatures outside in the barn. A small glimmer of a smile formed on her lips as she slipped out of bed, quietly pulling open her drawers and taking her denim shorts. She slipped them on and grabbed her ankle boots from the floor before turning and walking out of her bedroom.

Stopping outside of Bonnie's room she heard the gentle breathing, letting Caroline know she was still asleep. Caroline was always up before Bonnie and Stefan because there was nothing more peaceful to her then her morning rides as the sun came up. Nature was waking up, the smell of fresh air was heavenly and the sound of hooves galloping against the ground was the perfect wake up call.

Turning right she flashed down the stairs, stopping silently to push open the window that accompanied the corner window seat before she pushed open the front door, the gentle bang of it behind her as she made her way over to the barn, a spring in her step as she heard the creatures waking up.

Unlocking the door within a second she pulled it open and a large smile erupted on her face as the smell of the hay hit her nose and the sound of her horses whinnies. Greeting them in her usual way she was surprised at how their beauty made her breathless every time she saw them.

She had three horses, Argo; faithful, intelligent and brave, Elsa; beautiful, loyal with a wild heart and Kasper; strong, fierce and protective. Initially, she wanted three horses due to that being her lucky number but both her, Bonnie and Stefan would each have a horse to ride out together. That was until she realised both Bonnie and Stefan were very wary of the horses and she fell in love with each one equally enough to convince herself to keep all three of them.

Argo, Elsa and Kasper taught Caroline something that no one else had every managed to achieve. It was well known that Caroline had issues with being in control all the time, never being able to let go long enough to have a good time. But these three horses changed something in her and somehow, being on the backs of these horses showed her that she was no longer in control, that she was sharing the control with the magnificent creatures below her and that it all fell down to trust. She trusted them and they trusted her. It finally allowed her to loosen up and to have a whole different perspective on what was really important; family and friends, not materialistic values.

Stepping forward her hand came into contact with the soft fur of Elsa, the true beauty in her life, her grey colouring truly shining and making her gleam with light, almost like an angel. Argo was her chestnut and he was striking in his appearance, a true warrior. But there was something about Kasper, his pure size and strength evident immediately and there was very little that made her feel just as safe as he did.

Reaching forward she slipped on both Elsa's and Argo's head collars, attaching their lead ropes to them before she clicked open their stalls and lead them out, their heads shaking and tails swishing as they began bouncing on the spot; there was nothing that made her happier than seeing her horses excited to go outside.

As she slid open the barn door she lead them out and the smell of fresh air hit her again, making her take a deep breath in before she felt a strong pull on her left arm. She turned slightly to see Elsa's ears pricked and her nostrils wide, staring strongly into the surrounding forests.

"Ssh" She whispered calmly before she felt Argo rear backwards, a loud whiny coming from him as he pulled her arm up, pushing in front of Elsa as his hooves began pounding repeatedly into the ground; almost making it seem like he was ready to fight.

Following their line of sight Caroline looked into the forest and focused into the darkness. The sun was only beginning to rise and it had left numerous parts of the forest untouched by light. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar shadow crawling away and she growled. Wolves.

She watched as the shadow disappeared again and her hand instinctively reached up, gently stroking the sides of the horses and she began walking them forward again towards the paddock, despite them both still being on high alert. Pushing open the gate she led them in, unclipping their lead ropes before pushing them gently away; her eyes never leaving the shadows before she turned back towards the barn.

Hanging the lead ropes up she walked over to Kasper, smiling as he nuzzled into her and her eyes closed as she whispered to him.

"Stay brave" Grabbing his tack she gently, but quickly, got him ready before leading him outside and into the fresh air, watching as Argo and Elsa had calmed down enough to graze quietly together, Argo still facing the shadows.

Slipping her foot into the stirrup she pulled herself up, loosely taking a hold of his reins before she clicked with her tongue, cantering into the direction of the shadows. If wolves had entered her forest she was determined to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting in the living room relaxing as they waited for Caroline to return from her morning ride. Despite the fact that she always went out before them, she always returned after they'd awoken.

Bonnie was flicking through another grimwar as she tried to find another new spell to work on, having perfected all of the previous ones in the book. Stefan was watching her with amusement as he slowly drunk a glass of human blood, allowing it to enter his system without getting out of control.

Bonnie heard the pounding of hooves and she looked up from her book and out of the window, expecting to see Caroline riding back up to the barn. Her brows furrowed and she stood up, walking over to the large wall window and she looked around for the sight of Caroline.

"Elsa and Argo are going crazy in that field, what's going on?" Bonnie asked. Despite the fact that her and Stefan weren't fond of the horses themselves, they'd got to know them because of Caroline and they still knew what was natural behaviour for them.

Stefan looked up from his glass and walked up behind her, frowning as he too watched the horses by the gate, their hooves pounding into the floor and their heads throwing back as they bucked and reared up continuously. Just as he was about to say something his phone rung and he looked down at the caller. Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked, confused as to why she was ringing him this early. They had always kept in contact with the Mikaelson's; talking regularly to keep in each other's lives, but it was normally evening calls.

"Stefan, we have a problem" Rebekah spoke, a strange urgency in her tone. "Is Bonnie with you?" She asked and Stefan tapped Bonnie on the shoulder, placing the phone down on the table on speaker as the couple listened to her speak.

"Everything has been okay here for a few weeks and Nik was starting to prepare for Caroline to return. But there's now a problem. There's another hybrid and she is just as strong as the three of us and she's causing a bit of a riot"

"There's another wolf cross vampire?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowing as he listened to the dilemma.

"No, a witch cross vampire" She stated and Bonnie looked up at Stefan in confusion, how did that happen? You couldn't be one and the other at the same time.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I know, we don't know how the bloody hell it happened but she is incredibly strong. She heard about Nik wanting Caroline to return but she killed a number of Nik's vampires to get his attention. We found out she's preparing a spell that will affect all vampires and werewolves, leaving witches as the _only _supernatural beings" Rebekah elaborated, her brothers having entered the room behind her now, aware she was on the phone.

Just as Stefan was about to reply the door burst open and they looked up to see a very frazzled Caroline.

"There are wolves in the forest. Not normal wolves, they are werewolves" She spat, her breathing heavy.

* * *

Klaus had told all three of them to stay away from the forest, until they could figure out what the hybrid witch was up too. Caroline had bought all three of her horses into the barn in an attempt to keep them safe. She had followed the wolves that morning and she realised that they were werewolves when they sensed her coming. Looking into the yellow eyes of one of the wolves a sense of recognition hit her, but she couldn't figure out where she'd seen them before.

As she walked around in the barn, she chucked more hay over the stalls and sighed, sitting down on one of the bails. She heard the door being pushed open and Stefan walked in, handing her a blood bag and she smiled up at him, accepting it straight away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her with concern. She'd found out that Klaus was nearly ready to have her by his side again but something else had gotten in the way yet again; there was always something.

"I'll be okay Stefan, don't worry about me" She smiled up at him, standing back up as she grabbed the broom to sweep the floor for the third time that morning. Stefan watched her; he knew Caroline and he knew she was upset she was just too proud to admit it.

Hearing a bang outside Caroline flashed up, looking at him before she flashed out of the barn, Stefan right behind her before she stopped dead in her tracks and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hello love" He whispered, his blue eyes piercing into hers. Caroline looked behind him as Rebekah appeared, her smile as large as them as she looked down at the girl she'd grown so fond of.

"Now where are these werewolves?" Rebekah asked, her fierce stance making Caroline look at Stefan and giggle. They were back!

* * *

_There we are, I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
